kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crowmon
Crowmon is a crow that commands a giant flock of crows and appears in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! in the 87th episode Waste Management. General Information When the forest he lived in was destroyed, his flock urgently needed food. King Dedede had a surplus of garbage at the time, so this was an opportunity for the crows to feed. Dedede bargained with them; he would get rid of the garbage by feeding it to the voracious flock. Unfortunately, there was not enough garbage to satisfy them, so Crowmon indefinitely declares that they have "been betrayed." The flock is soon convinced to find their meals in Cappy Town. The crows descend upon the town and start raiding it for more food. Soon enough the crows are forced out of the town and back to the castle. From there the crows are kicked out again and retreat to a prairie. Crowmon continues to preach to the crows until he stumbles upon a box filled with food they confiscated from the town. Unfortunately, the drink is really a monster-making serum. Crowmon mutates and becomes a violently insane monster. He starts brainwashing the other birds and convinces them to attack the village. Dyna Blade gets involved and goes to fend off Crowmon and his flock when she sees her chick is missing. It is revealed that Crowmon has it captive; unfortunately, with Crowmon clutching the chick at death's grip. Dyna Blade is stuck in an unfair hostage situation. Laughing and taunting Dyna Blade's helplessness, Crowmon overwhelms her by blasting her with his heat vision. However, Kirby sucks up a feather and becomes Wing Kirby, who quickly exterminates the smaller crows with his Feather Gun attack, and attacks Crowmon, freeing Dyna Chick. Crowmon is dumbfounded and is quickly smacked backwards by Dyna Blade. Crowmon crashes into a large mountain, and unconsciously descends into the forest below as he reverts to normal. With Crowmon defeated, the rest of the birds are freed from his control. Physical Appearance Normal Form At first, Crowmon is a simple black crow with a scar on his left eye. He is about the same size as the rest of his flock and has a large strand of feathers on the top of his head, despite his appearance, he has a dark deep demon-like voice. Monster Form But as a monster, Crowmon's size multiplies tenfold. He also gets sunken in red eyes and a large horn on his head. His feathers become more purple than black and he gains large, dark purple markings around his eyes. Crowmon also has his trademark scar as a monster. Strangely, Crowmon also has the ability to shoot dark red heat rays from his eyes as a monster. Powers and Abilities Normal Form In his normal form, Crowmon has basic abilities to that of a real crow, he can flap his wings to fly and can eat eat up garbage with little to no effort. Monster Form In his monster form, he retains his ability to fly, but this time he can hypnotize many different types of birds and make them his minions. He can fire red energy lasers from his eyes, which are powerful enough to push back Dynablade. Quotes Etymology His Japanese name クロウエモン (Kurouemon) is a play on the word crow and the name 九郎右衛門 (Kurouemon). Trivia *Crowmon has some similarities to Amon. **Both characters are animals (Amon: Sheep, Crowmon: Crow). **Both characters are disgruntled animals that lead a group of other animals. **Both characters become monsters. **Both characters' Monster forms have a projectile attack (Amon: Firing drills from his head, Crowmon: Firing energy lasers from his eyes). **Both characters are not truly evil and only became evil after a tragic event happened to them (Amon: Nealy gets eaten by King Dedede when he was young, Crowmon: His home (the forest) got destroyed). ***Despite their similarities, they are opposite in some ways. ****Amon has a history of him when he was young shown, has the ability to transform into his monster form at will, fights on the ground and was never defeated, only stopping attacking Kirby when Tiff blow on the whistle to stop the sheep flock. ****Crowmon, on the other hand, does not have his history shown, was turned into a monster, fights Kirby in the air, and is single-handedly defeated (although by Dynablade). * Crowmon shares his name with the Digimon character from Digimon Data Squad. Gallery Crowmon_monster.png|Crowmon's monster form. Crowmon1.png|Crowmon attacks with a piercing red eye-beam. Crowmon2.png|Tiff scolds Crowmon after his defeat. Category:Anime Characters Category:Minor characters in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Wing Enemies Category:Monster Category:Birds